The present invention relates to extracts of plants which are useful as medications.
Extracted substances from plant material, such as leaves, blossoms and fruits, have always been used to treat diverse illnesses. The active substances contained in these plants may be obtained via extraction from the plant parts using water, alcohol or other organic solutions or mixtures thereof, or by using steam heat distillation.